Sir Cob Ra
Sir Syther Cob Ra KBE (b. 1817) is the main antagonist in Fluzzity and in the Fluzzity eBook series The Travels of Castaway - he is the only publicly announced meetable character on the island who is not a Fluzzer or type of Fluzzer. He arrived to the island in February 1877 on a wooden log, four months ahead of the Fluzzer community. Appearance Sir Cob Ra is a false cobra (Rinkhals) with blue skin, a yellow stomach, dark grey eyebrows, cybernetic arms and large fangs. As Sir Cob Ra is mutated he is much larger than other cobras, being 5 foot tall. He is known to have an extremely long tongue when extended, resulting in a voice mingled with many hisses. History Early Life Syther Ra (as he was known in those times) was once a normal snake in Africa. One time he was out hunting for prey, and some American scientists captured him in a crate and sailed back to America. Once there, he was placed through intensive testing and a special fluid which had been developed especially for cobras. According to the scientists' trusted experts, the fluid was supposed to drain the deadly venom out of Ra's body -- however, these 'experts' weren't as intelligent as they seemed, and instead, Ra's body was mutated and transformed, increasing his size, enabling him to talk, boosting his intelligence, and actually slowing down his biological clock so that he would have the lifespan of a thousand cobras. As a result of these injections, he still has absolutely no idea about whether he is venomous, or whether he has been completely drained. Once these life-changing mutations were complete, he was able to escape out of the American port of Boston, and sail away on a wooden log. It just so happened that the log was trapping a group of important British aristocrats, and thus he found out several months later that he had been awarded a KBE, or Knight of the British Empire, which entitled him to use the title of 'Sir'. He set from the East Coast of the United States and tried to journey back to America. However, a massive wave struck him from behind and he washed ashore on the coast of Fluzzity (near Cuba), next to an underground cave which was cleverly concealed by trees and foliage. The area where he awoke after his epic journey is known as the Surfers' Paradise. Relationship with Castaway Castaway, at that time a mere Fluzzity Police Rookie, was the one sent to investigate Ra's power experiments in The Travels of Castaway ''which ultimately led to his eventual downfall at the end of the book. Partially because the mutation fluid with which he had been injected also amplified anger, Ra was filled with rage and hate and vowed to destroy Castaway if it was the last thing he did. The misadventures between Sir Cob Ra and Castaway continue in stories such as The Travels of Castaway: The Chase and ''The Life of Sir Cob Ra. Personality Sir Cob Ra is manically evil, and has been diagnosed as such. He has incessant, unwavering feelings of anger and hate, which are often expressed in his behaviour and actions. However, when it comes to exploring and having adventures, he almost seems like a hero! A Character Personality profile is available on the Fluzzity Blog. Gallery Sir Cob Ra 4.png|Sir Cob Ra and his Cybernetic Arms. Sir Cob Ra 3.png|Ra without his Cybernetic Arms. Sir Cob Ra 2.png|An old image of Ra. Sir Cob Ra.png|The first ever concept of Sir Cob Ra. (Look at the improvement).